


the life and times of smith family

by Ru412doflan



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Affairs, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stalking, Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ru412doflan/pseuds/Ru412doflan
Summary: welcome to langley falls, welcome to the high school, just one warning watch your back





	1. welcome to high school

_I shouldn’t have done it, it was a mistake, in those forbidden and twisted relationships that only cause me so many problems, but he is, he is just the perfection, he is light, he is smart and naïve at the same time, he is…is… this, this is too forbidden._

_Being so close but yet, too far, breathing the same space where you breathe, seeing the same things you saw, being able to stay in the same place at the same time, where you are, and that was fine. I was fine imagining conversations, discreet looks, kisses and even touches that I wasn’t able to imagine. Everything was so wonderful inside my mind, looking you in the distance, but then._

_She came she took everything, everything that belongs to you, and you only, I watched how you give her time, and open your heart, but like the bitch she is she ends up broken your heart, and after a few weeks you too are like the first day, I couldn’t stand it, I couldn’t just watch how this pain was consuming you. Thank goodness that you ended all and forget about her._

It was another day in pearl bailey high school, today a new student named Maria schuyler was introduced in French class.

It’s a girl with dark brown wavy hair, with brown eyes and dark skin, even if she has a little overweighs, she was a beautiful girl.

She sits next to steve, and they started to talk to each other like they known for a very long time.

 

“So, I used to live Seattle, but my mom got this new job, and well, bye Seattle, hello Langley falls”

“I’ve heard that Seattle got great pizzas”

“Well, not in my town, all of them were so disgusting”

The teacher Miss Degau has to turn around several times to make them shut up, but maria and steve keep talking about a lot of things and meeting each other.

“¿what is your favorite color?”

“Red. ¿and yours?”

“Green”

And again Miss Degau has to turn around

“Guys, I already told you, this is French class, if you want to talk go outside and talk, but if you don’t want a report and fail this class, I recommend you to keep silence and pay attention”

 

When the class was over every student went to their next class, what it means that steve and maria have to separate, but Miss Degau want to talk with steve.

 

“steve, today you have been very distracted”

“oh, sorry”

“Look steve, you are my best student, and I don’t care about your love life, but you need to be focus, ¿understood?”

“Understood”

The next classes were just like the same as the day before, and the day before that, and the same things that keep happening a month ago, but the conversations, the activities, the free time they keep doing different.

When it was lunch time, steve and his friends went to his table, the next to the bathroom, and then he saw maria and he shake his hand to come to lunch with them.

 

Maria went to his table, but in the middle of the road, she crossed with lisa silver and her new friends.

Sophia doyle, also best known like the old leader of the golden girl, but now she wears a cheerleader uniform. She may not be the most popular like before, but thanks to her appearance and her love to make great parties she can get a great status in high school, even after that incident in the cafeteria.

Jenny bowen, the gold digger of high school, there are rumors that, she also date with university guys with a lot of money, and the students of high school gave her presents for date her, maybe for her looks or her nice attitude with almost everyone. She also wears a cheerleader uniform.

Akiko yoshida, that’s right, the cute, nerdy Asian girl, has become a popular girl, thanks to lisa silver, one rainy and stormy day, both of them get stuck together in the library, and with a new makeup, and new clothes and she easily get the attention of everybody. But not just for her new looks it was too, because akiko can know everything, and everyone.

And the least but not least important

Lindsay cooldige a sex symbol, it says that she slept with all the guys from high school, including teachers, she was able to do anything, no matter what, that’s why her and lisa becomes good friends. She also wears a cheerleader uniform.

“Oh, hello my name is lisa, ¿who are you?”

“Hi, I am maria schuyler”

“So, you would like to join us this for lunch”

“Sorry, but today I already have plans for lunch”

“Don’t worry; we can go one of these days a week”

And with that uncomfortable conversation she left the group of girls and go to steve and his friends table.

“guys this is maria, I’ve met her in French class, and maria this guys are my friends, the Asian with glasses is toshi, on his left the guy redhead eating three plates is barry, and the best friend on the world,  the one who is seated next to me, he is snot”

“nice to meet you all guys”

 

They started to talk about a lot of things, ¿where is she from?, ¿what does she like?, the music they heard, videogames, etc…

“But, why did you didn’t want to stay with lisa and her minions, I mean they are the most coolest in high school”

“well, I didn’t feel very comfortable being around them, they look so fake, and I don’t want to be a part of that”

“yeah, I got you, you don’t want to be a friend who doesn’t care about you, only what they talk about you.”

“but being cool has to being awesome”

“no, I don’t buy it”

Meanwhile in lisa silver place they were their own things. Lisa and Sophia were havinga conversations, akiko was playing with her cellphone, jenny was talking with the jocks, flirting with them and Lindsay was making her nails.

 

“I can’t believe that the new girl just ignores you, I mean ¿she is a moron?”

“oh sophia, sometimes I question myself ¿how could you be so naïve? If she wants to stay with them I don’t have any problem with that”

Lisa looks great, as always, she wears a little smile on her face, looking accessible, and beautiful, in an opposite way that her looks that is hot.

But that smile was different it was far from that she always wear, it was a fake one, but this one a different fake one.

“Girls, ¿you know the big news?”

_Thank god that akiko has new information; I couldn’t deal with an angry lisa for the rest of the day_

“So… ¿what’s the big new?”

“You remember jenna ¿right? The girl in math class, that she gets pregnant with that guy figgus”

_No, akiko, abort, abort_

“Yes, I remember her, ¿what about her?”

“Well, its looks like she is having two kids twins a boy and a girl”

 

Everyone knew about jenna Wilson, she used to be a popular, nice and a great cheerleader too, but all her life went down when she has that relationship with figgus marks, the dumbest jock met in all the country. Anyhow they actually started dating, well they started to making out, the rest of the story is simple she got pregnant and leaves high school and he is still here without any responsibility except football.

“Well, the girl deserves it; ¿who fucks a guy on a first date?”

 

 

 

On the next table there’s the jocks formed by Vince chung, Figgus marks, Metz Jenkins, Luis Ramirez, Donnie Paterson and Marshall Patrick, between all the guys a redhead cheerleader jenny bowen flirting with someone of the football team. The others were talking about different sports or the girl they have being banging now.

 

Almost every day they have those conversations, they always have those secret coversations about what girl they have being screwing lately, but the always have those conversations loud, just to everyone knows what they have been doing.

When there’s a party the center of the conversations are how awesome that party was, or how awesome that party will be.

Truth is, no matter what those conversations are always the same, never going any further than that.

On another place there’s the gothic a group of people that they always wear dark clothes, with dark make up and looks that with a dark and depress personality too. The gothic guys use to play with knifes, smoke cigarette, drinking alcohol inside soda cans.

The gothics use nicknames like Pandora or Lucifer and, actually the only two members of the group that was knew their real name was Debbie Hyman and Barney Erickson.

 

In a different table are the drama kids, always practicing, memorizing their lines and getting massaging by each other.

The only one on their group, that was named his name was Evan Thomas the main character in each play that has done in high school, an addict to the stage that need to be the center of attention for his friends, for his class, for his family, for everyone and be the one and only one people should pay any attention and respect.

 

 

And that’s almost every table in the cafeteria; of course there are more tables and a lot of other students.

 

Suddenly the bell ring making the students went to their own classes.


	2. the day of francine and stan

The same day, but in the CIA agency were a meeting with all the agents who work here. In the reunion room instead of his boss Avery Bullock there was a woman.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Miss Reynolds and my boss the director of agency, mister schuyler has to take responsibilities with his works, so he had to fire the sir Avery bullock and now there’s a vacancy on being sub director”

The agents were in shock because the new, being sub director means a lot of more money, and being able to be close to powerful people.

“But of course, before all of you guys make a movie inside your mind, I am going to collect information about all of you and to keep a track of your performance, and if I found something disturbing you can say goodbye to your jobs. That’s all for now thank you”

There was no mission in that moment so the day was all about paperwork; Miss Reynolds somehow managed to be everywhere and with everyone who work here. That makes everyone being very stressed out, more than usual and it looks like no one can take a break for a second for smoking or having a little drink until half past twelve and everyone was very irritated. The hours take very slowly, and they only can waste energy in training, but of course they cannot be training all day long. The employees managed to survive until lunch time, as usual Stan went alone to his regular restaurant that he always came to eat. Stan was eating, but he didn’t taste the food. His mind was minding his own business, thinking about his job, about having a promotion or get fire and thinking about Miss Reynolds.

_I can’t believe it, I can’t understand why bullock has been fired, people adore him, and praise him. But this is a good chance for me, maybe without that woman Miss Reynolds around it would be easier the work, but now with her around… I shouldn’t think about the job in my free time_.

Stan is still eating, now without thinking about the work, but more concentrated in the restaurant television.

 

_¿Why the bazooka sharks aren’t playing the game tonight? they having talking about lately about this new player Charlie Reynolds… wait…wait… Reynolds…Charlie Reynolds…Miss Reynolds…Scarlett…Scarlett Reynolds._

_No impossible she is dead, she should be dead, she burned up to the ashes, there’s no possible way that she manage to stay alive after all what happened a long time ago._

_And she doesn’t look like her, well I couldn’t  look at her properly the only thing I can remember about miss Reynolds from today is that she have black hair._

_Okay, I don’t need to worry anymore of that little problem everything going to be fine._

 

Stan couldn’t hear his cell phone was vibrating. His wife Francine has been trying to talk with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

Francine smith was a good wife and a good mother; she went to church every Sunday with his husband and with his son. She used to go with her daughter too, but when she got married her relationship has been awful or at least inexistence. But she stills cares about his family, more than anything else.

Truth is, no matter how hard she tries a part of her, inside of her mind tells her she is a failure, that little voice inside her head nonstop to tell she that she fails in everything. Like a mother, like a wife, like a woman, and she fails to everyone around her, that little voice tells her:

 

-obvious your sister doesn’t love you, she has to take the responsibility of all you have done

-You are a horrible mother; just look your daughter incapable of doing anything

-what kind of women let all of those men and women let get touched in that kind of slutty way. Now you are married and without any sexual satisfaction unless you play with yourself

 

And more things, the only way to shut her voices was with some of wine or some of her sleepy pills.

After take one of them she spends the morning watching TV, cleaning clothes and washing the dishes. But while she was watching her favorite TV show someone knocked the door.

 

Francine was confused; no one came to visit her actually, not since she lost her friendship with Linda, Hayley today was not in home, she went to leave her resume at different stores, and Jeff didn’t have no friends or  family to came to visit him.

When Francine opened the door she was pale, in front of her there was Christine white, the woman that at first envy her, then they become friends for a lie, she tried to kill her and now they barely talk to each other.

 

“Hello Francine, I realize I have no shampoo ¿did you mind if I take one bottle of yours?”

 

“emm… sure the bathroom its upstairs, second door on the left”

 

When she went upstairs, and Francine couldn’t saw her, she panicked, she run and starts calling his husband several times, but he didn’t answer the phone.

 

Francine’s heart skipped a beat when she saw her go down, but she knows what capable of what she can do when she is mad.

She tried to breathe, and end this awkward and terrified moment and leave it to the past

 

“Thank you Francine”

 

“You’re welcome”

 

Christine leaves, but before she leaves, she look at her, with a smile and say

 

“you know, maybe I came to your another day to take a glass of wine”

 

And she left.

 

When Francine stayed in her home alone, again she went to the kitchen and look for a bottle of wine.

 

_After that I need a glass of wine… or maybe the entire bottle._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, i am from spain and my english is not the best so sorry if something is bad writed 
> 
> future relationships will be add


End file.
